


What's in a Name

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [28]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Seraph is curious about Drifter's real name
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Seraph's Saga [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	What's in a Name

Seraph finally put her tablet aside after spending the last hour or so reading. After spending a few rough days out on the field, she was able to get back to reading Dante's Inferno. However, she could only tolerate so much at once. It was all very philosophical and she had to think about the deeper meaning behind a lot of the content. However, when Drifter wasn't hosting Gambit, the Derelict proved to be the perfect location to chill and read. Whenever Seraph chose to read, Drifter fiddled with weapons or pieces of the bank. The noises of repair hardly bothered her. They had become so common, that it bothered her when Drifter wasn't doing anything at all. 

Seraph rolled into her side, propping her head up with her hand. She watched Drifter, who was completely focused on the parts in front of him. Seraph's head was empty as she stared at him, but her heart was full of passion for the love of her life. But then something dawned on her and nearly hit her like a bag of bricks. Drifter was just a nickname he'd accepted because he…well, drifted from place to place. Seraph and everyone she knew had always called him that, but what was his real name? She assumed he had one if he had been alive so long. 

"Wait a minute…who are you?" 

Drifter was able to immediately recognize the way in which Seraph spoke her words, they were not meant for the book on her tablet, but for him. He set his tools down and turned to face her. Seraph had a look of confusion on her face as she studied the man across the room from her. 

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, now answer my question."

"I'm Drifter." 

"But that's not your real name." Seraph interjected.

Drifter was silent for a beat. "What brings this up?" 

"You know my name, but you're just Drifter to everyone else, myself included." 

"I've been around for a while, angel. I've gone by many different names. Drifter is just what I go by now." 

"But Drifter is just a nickname." 

Drifter understood that no matter what he said to her, Seraph wouldn't be pleased until he disclosed the name he hasn't used in centuries. 

"Germaine." 

Seraph repeated the name out loud, feeling how it rolled off her tongue. "Germaine." 

"I don't go by that anymore, so—"

"But you could!" Seraph interrupted with puppy dog eyes. "For me."

She thought the name Germaine was beautiful and wanted to refer to him by it all the time even though she knew he wouldn't like that. However, they could keep it between just the two of them if he was nervous about it being used in the public eye. Seraph always tried to keep their private lives private regardless.

Drifter sighed, but a hint of a smile was on his face. "I'm not going to tell you no."

Seraph smiled brightly. Was it possible to fall more in love with someone? 

Beowulf found Seraph looking over the railing in the tower not far from Ikora's domain. The city below was always a captivating sight.

"I thought I was going to be late, but it seems like I'm not as late as someone. Where is Germaine anyways?"

"He should be on his—" Seraph paused and looked over at Beowulf with a mixture of surprise and concern. "How do you know his name is Germaine?"

"I helped him and Eris with their operations on Titan and Io. Well, mostly Eris, but they talked on comms a lot and I heard Eris call him by that name. And others." 

Seraph was taken aback. Beowulf had known Drifter's real name for months before she even found out, and she and Drifter were together. 

"What else does he go by?" 

"That's…not really important." 

"Considering you knew his name before I did, I think it is important." 

"Oh." Beowulf wasn't aware Seraph wasn't in the loop. "He's, uh, sometimes referred to as rat." 

"Rat?" 

Drifter walked up behind them. "Angel, I'd prefer if you didn't call me that."

Seraph and Beowulf turned around to see Drifter with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. Seraph couldn't help but bust out in laughter.

"Who's calling you rat?" 

"I don't think—"

Beowulf interrupted, "Eris." 

"I mean, you do kinda hang out in the dark part of the tower." 

Drifter shook his head. "Is it bully Drifter time or were we getting lunch?" 

"Yes, let's go get food. I'm starving." Seraph agreed before dragging the two men to the ramen shop with her.


End file.
